This Is Me
by Cici2116
Summary: I stood there speechless as Tess told the whole entire camp about my lie... to make matters worse the entire camp included Shane....
1. This Is Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp RocK! or This is Me by: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas! Jemi :)

Mitchie's POV

I stood there speechless as Tess told the whole entire camp about my lie... to make matters worse the entire camp included Shane....

"Your Mom cooks are food." I stared at her speechless, thinking of some excuse then, I decided to tell the truth. "Yes." I said. Then I turned to face the person I cared about the most in this whole crazy universe... Shane.

"So you were just pretending, I really thought you were different, you just wanted be friends with Shane Grey not me... tricks on me huh?" I stood there as he began to walk away, then I grabbed him, boy was I mad! He didn't even give me a chance to explain! So as I grabbed him by the arm, he turned then I looked him right in the eye and said, "Look Shane! I was not pretending, actually you were like the only person I could truly be myyself around. I lied because I wanted this summer to be different, back home I only have one friend, ONE! Do you know what it's like? Do you know what it's like yo feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where your the shining star? I bet you don't and your right I shouldn't have lied, and I'm sorry about that. But I have been real that whole time I spent with you. I don't care that your "The Shane Grey", to me it's just Shane. For now on I am going to stay true to my lyrics and say, "This is real, this is me I am exactly where I am supposed to be. Now I am gonna let the light shine on me in Final Jam because now I have found who I am and there is no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, because this is me!!' Shane had a shocked face, I wondered why, but I decided not to stick around. I left to my cabin with Caitlyn.

Shane's POV

Mitchie! The Mitchie I liked this whole summer was the girl with the voice!? I stood there in shock as she walked away. I knew I had to see her to apologize, she was right I don't know what it is like to have only one friend, and to be unpopular. She had even said I was right about her lying and she also apologized to me! Though I couldn't blame her for lying. I had to do something to make it up to her! I went back to my cabin to talk to Nate and Jason.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Dude that girl totally told you off!" Jason said.

"I agree." said Nate.

"I found the girl." I told them wondering what they would think when I told them it was Mitchie.

"Who?" they asked unpatiently.

"Mitchie the one who told me off. Here speech quoted the lyrics of the song! I need to make it up to her!"

Tess' POV

Dang it! Mitchie's song that she quoted was so good! I have to make sure she doesn't see Final Jam! She stared at her bracelet and smiled evily.

Day before Final Jam....

Mitchie's POV 

My Mom was pretty mad when she found out, then she understood. I was cleaning the kitchen with Mom and Caitlyn when I heard Tess' and Brown's voices.

"Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar have you stolen Ms. Tyler's bracelet?"

"No sir." we both said truthfully. Then I saw something glitter. Brown went over and picked it up...

Tess' bracelet.

"Care to explain?" Brown asked.

"I...." I was interrupted by a loud slam at the door and saw who it was.... Shane!

"I will." he said.

"Shane? How do you-?"

"Just watch the video."

He took out his phone and showed Brown and everyone the video. It was Tess putting the bracelet in the kitchen exactly where Brown found it.

"I can explain." Tess said.

"No it seems I can't trust you so Ms. Tyler you are banded from Final Jam, Sorry girls." Brown said. Then they both left, Tess had tears in her eyes.

"Mitchie." Shane said.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you? Just us?"

"Ummm.." I looked at my Mom and Caitlyn and they both mouthed "Go."

"Sure." I said.

We walked out of the kitchen and went out to the docks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to say I am sorry and I found you."

"Shane you don't need to apologize and - wait what do you mean you found me?" I asked confused.

"Your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I found you." he sang quoting from the song he wrote "Gotta Find You".

"Oh." I realized what he mean't I was the girl he was looking for this whole summer!

"Yah, your the one, I can't believe, I couldn't find you! When you were here all along!"

I laughed.

"So what are you singing for Final Jam?" he asked me.

"This Is Me though I feel like as if it is missing something."

"Let me hear and I will try to help you out."

"Ok." Then I began to sing.

Mitchie: I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say  
But I have this dream, Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know  
To let you know  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, Shine on me  
Now I've found, who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This me

Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life, when you're a shining star  
Even though it seems, like its to far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
It's the only way  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I got to find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Both: I got to find you  
Mitchie: This is real, this is me  
Both: I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
Yeah

Mitchie: This is me, Ohhh  
Shane: You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you

Mitchie: This is me  
Shane:You're the voice I here inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
Both: Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me 

"Wow!" I said.

"Yah."

"Is it ok if I use your part though?" I asked.

"Of course the song, was for you anyways."

"Well I should go to bed being that Final Jam is tommorrow." I said standing up.

"Yah."

"Thanks for you help." I kissed him on the cheek then began walking away not look back realizing what I had just done.

"Wait!" he said. I hope he doesn't hate me or anything for that.

"Yah?" I turned around slowly.

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips, then my forehead and said, "Good Night Mitchie."

"Good night Shane." I said, then smiled at him and left.

I hoped you guys liked it!! :D ~Cici


	2. Please Be Mine?

**Srry guys that it took me soooo freakin long to write this I have been extremely busy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock!**

I snuck to my cabin carefully hoping not to wake Caitlyn. I took my stuff to take a shower and when I got out I was to find Caitlyn with a tell me everything look. I pretended to not notice her, so I just walked to my bed and layed down. Then I saw her get off her and bed and she came to mine. "Mitchie!" she yelled so loud I swear I think the other campers woke up.  
"What?" I asked confused as if I didn't know what she was talking about.  
"What happened? Tell me all the details!"

"Well we walk to the docks and we talked about how I was the girl with the voice-" I was cut off by Caitlyn's screaming.

"So you are the girl SHANE GRAY has been searching for all summer long?" She made it sound like I had won a grammy.

"Yeah, I guess." I said pretending like I didn't care at all, which I had totally did because well if you hung out with him he is a really awesome guy.

"You guess?"

I started laughing, then thought to myself how is she gonna react when I tell her he kissed me and helped me with my song that I am sure is the best song I have ever written.

"And you haven't even heard the best part."

"Ok future Mrs. Shane Gray what is the best part?"  
"What is with the future Mrs. Shane Gray for?"  
"Cuz that is what you are totally gonna be when you win Final Jam and then you are gonna record the duet with Shane. Then you are going to be so good that the record company are gonna wanna want you to come on tour with them."

"Yah right Caitlyn like that is gonna happen in a bizillion years."

"Just you wait Mitchie Torres. So anyway what is the best part."

I bit my lip wondering if I wanted her to have a heart attack. I decided she was gonna have a heart attack either way if I tell her or not.

"Ok, but I don't want anyone to know. So you have to promise not to tell anyone!" I told her.

"Ok Mitchie I swear." She said seriously.  
"He kissed me." I said dreamily.  
"Awwwww so cute see I so told you are going to be Mrs. Shane Gray." I was so blushing.

"Yah, but he hasn't even asked me out." I said. Truthfully I thought maybe that kiss was a mistake because he didn't even ask me out or anything. I sighed.

"He hasn't asked you out yet!" Caitlyn said exclaimly.

"Ok Cait whatever you say, now let get some sleep because Final Jam is tommorrow and I don't wanna yawn on stage."

"Ok, Goodnight Mrs. Shane Gray."  
"Night Mrs. Nate Gray." I said while laughing. I was also pretty sure she was blushing.

At Final Jam...

Mitchie's POV

I saw Ella perform she was second to the last, I was second to the last. I was so nervous because she was so good! I was upnext and I was performing This Is Me acoustically. This was also my first time performing infront of an audience, sure Caitlyn was there with me, but she was in back of me helping me with the music. I heard my name "Mitchie Torres." It was my time to shine. I can do this I told myself. I went to the piano and looked at Caitlyn, she gave me a thumbs up that said she was ready when I was. I looked out to the crowd to see my mom, dad, my friends i had made at Camp Rock, and then I looked at Shane he was at the judge's table. He gave me a smile that seemed to take the nerves away. Then I began playing the piano and then I started to sing.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say  
But I have this dream, Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know  
To let you know  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, Shine on me  
Now I've found, who i am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This me

Do you know what it's like?  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life, when you're a shining star  
Even though it seems, like its to far away  
I have to believe, in myself  
It's the only way  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I got to find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I got to find you  
This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
Yeah

This is me, Ohhh  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you

This is me

You're the voice I here inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I gave the crowd a last glance and smiled. I didn't care if I did win I had perfomed my very best. So I went join Caitlyn backstage.

"Mitchie that was awesome!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Caitlyn." I gave her a hug. Then we broke away to see that they were annoucing the winner. Shane, Nate and Jason gave Brown the envelope. Brown stepped in the center of the stage and said, "Well guys this is it I guess, before I annouce the winner I wanna say I had an awesome time working with all of you. So now that is all said and done I am sure you wanna know the winner of Final Jam. So the winner of Final Jam is..." I had so many butterflies in my stomache, I felt like I was about to throw up. Then I heard, "Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar for their performance of Mitchie's song This Is Me and Caitlyn's music." I started to smile so wide that no one would think was possible. I went with Caitlyn to the stage to grab our award. Caitlyn and I started crying when we where up there. We were so happy! I hugged Caitlyn as we grabbed our award. Then Shane, Nate and Jason came joined us on stage. Shane grabbed the microphone and said "You two really deserved it you guys were amazing!" he gave us a smile. Then surprising Nate grabbed the microphone "You guys rocked it and I am really glad to have a chance to work with you two." Then he winked at Caitlyn, and I swear she her cheeks were tomato red! Jason said he had really enjoyed our performance. All of us got off stage and went backstage. Nate and Jason gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked the two of them.  
"So you are the girl that told off our brother." Nate said.  
"Umm.. yah is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jason asked me like it was.

"I'm sorry he was just being such a jerk!"

They started laughing. I had a confused look on my face. They stopped laughing enough so they could explain.  
"Its okay Mitchie actually it was an awesome thing that you told him off."

I was still confused.

"He needed to be told off and we are glad you did and we were just messing with you."

"Oh."

As we were talking I saw Caitlyn talking to Shane like she was telling him off as well.

"Well if you will excuse me I wanna go build a birdhouse since Shane didn't build me one." Jason said.

"And if you don't mind, but I am gonna steal your cute friend away from my brother and you." Nate told me.

"Fine by me." I told them both.

They walked away and Shane walked up to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"How about you and me head out to the docks, there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Okay.

At the docks,,,,,

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well I really wanted to tell you this, but with Final Jam in the way I thought I shouldn't, but now I am I'm actually gonna sing this to you." He said kinda nervously.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end The end of time  
Please be mine  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough  
But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end The end of time  
Please be mine

I stared at him speechless.  
"So Mitch please be mine?" He asked me looking hopeful...

**Well guys that's it and I am soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier I have been really busy, but I will try and update more often! :)  
Anyways time for questions! lol**

**1. Are you sad that Jemi broke up?**

**2. What is your fav Demi song?**

**3. What is your fav JB song?**

**4. Who is excited for Camp Rock 2? (I know I am )**

**5. Who is your fav JB brother?**


	3. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! I know how people sometimes get annoyed with Author's Note but I NEED YOUR HELP! You see I've been busy but I'm writing a new story, anyways I thought that I could continue with another one of my Camp Rock stories while I write my other story! The thing is I don't know which one you guys would want me to continue? So I need you guys to vote on the poll! Then the story that gets the most votes will be the story I will continue, not that I won't continue all of them… I just want to finish them one at a time! So PLEASE help me out here so I can start writing! After the first 10 votes I'll stop then continue the story with the most votes…..Anyways VOTE!**

**~Cici**


End file.
